


Harry's Letter.

by jamespotterstardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamespotterstardis/pseuds/jamespotterstardis
Summary: James and Lily write a letter to baby Harry.





	Harry's Letter.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic of the new year!  
> I promised my self with every fic I wrote it would be at least a thousand words, this is not. I tried adding more but it didn't feel right. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dear Prongslet _why not dear Harry?_ **Because I started writing first, Lils, and that's what I call him. Now where was I? Oh yes.**

Dear Prongslet,  
Your mum's parents, Mr and Mrs Evans, _why don't you use their names? They've given you permission to do so._ **And have them not think highly of me? I think not and anyway, you still call my parents Mr and Mrs Potter despite them frequently telling you to call them Fleamont and Euphemia** _Touchè_ wrote her a letter once a month before she was born which contained all sorts of mushy _James!_ **Fine** , sentimental things, **happy?** _Very much so_ , explaining how much they couldn't wait to meet her and how they already loved her, even though when they started they didn't know what they were having. Your mother thought it would a good idea to pass that tradition on to you but where your grandparents started on her first month, we're starting on your seventh month because someone only remembered the letters when she found them. _It's the thought that counts._ **Right you are, Petal.** So here it is, your first letter. 

****

****

You can now hear us _I'm apologising now for your father's taste in music_ **I happen to think the Bent Winged Snitches are a great band.** _You're the only, dear._ **Padfoot and Moony.** _Oh yes, how could I forget the impromptu party you had for them, you lost your wand for three days_ **Good times though at least they're better than that Celestina woman.** _You take that back! I happen to love Celestina Warbeck_ **you're the only one, dear** _are you mocking me?_ **Me? Mock a heavily pregnant witch who is great at charm work, certainly not.** you move quite frequently. _Don't I know it._ and according to the baby book your mother is reading, you're the size of an eggplant. **To me it's odd to compare your kid to an egg plant.** _Me too._

You're making your mum eat some very weird combinations _I'm telling you, James, a raw carrot covered in melted chocolate is delicious!_ **I'll take your word for it, Lils.** And some of them look really gross but it's making you happy so I'm dealing with it. When you arrive me and you are going to have a serious _I thought we banned that word on account of Sirius making that same 'I'm always Sirius' joke he's been making since second year._ **You're right as usual but I couldn't think of a better word.** _Ill forgive you as he's not here_ **my wife, the most forgiving person I know** _let go of me you loon and finish the letter_ **denied by my wife, the horror** _you'll survive._ talking to, no one should crave ketchup covered cornflakes.

Being around a hormonal woman is very difficult _try being one,_ **now we both know I can't magically become one unless .. do you think polyjuice would work? .. Not that I'm considering it but do you?** _James .._ **Harry's letter right** but I wouldn't have it any other way. _Me neither._ All the kicking you're doing _I swear he thinks my bladder is a muggle football,_ all the weird cravings and midnight munching will all be worth it because pretty soon, though not right now as you need to cook a bit longer, _James!_ **What?** _You're not supposed to say that._ **If I'm not supposed to say that why do people say 'you have a bun in the oven?' Buns get cooked ergo, it was the right word was it not?** _No, yes .. Oh shut it Potter._ **Back to last names are we Evans?** _It's Potter now, remember?_ **'Course, best day of my life, though Harry's birth will be sharing that space soon, and Padfoot defied traditions. Instead of getting with the bridesmaid, he got with the other best man, Moony.** _And we caught them at it too, it was enough to give any one nightmares_ **wait till I tell Padfoot you said that.** We'll be able to meet you for the very first time.

Who knows, you could have my eyes and your mother's looks or your mother's eyes and my brilliant physique.

_Jaaames._

I know that noise, right Prongslet, mummy is craving something and by the tone of her voice, it's going to be hard to find.

We love you so much, little man, and we both can't wait to meet you.

Love you!

Daddy & Mummy.

_P.s; your dad has made Sirius godfather so good luck._ **Lils, what are you writing? I'm telling Pads! He'll -**

Harry folded the letter and closed his eyes, contemplating. He knew his parents loved him but to see proof of how much he was loved by them and how they couldn't wait to meet him, it was breathtaken and his eyes began to well up.

The only person in the vicinity was Ginny, who had found and given him the letters and was sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting in, and she surely wasn't going to comment on them, instead she wrapped her arms around him, whispering words of love and happiness in his ear.


End file.
